BulldogMask
BulldogMask (ブルドッグマスク Burudoggumasuku) is a Nocturne with a bulldog motif, a member of the Brotherhood of Nocturnes and an RP character conceptualized and used by Gallibon the Destroyer. Personality BulldogMask is an easily impressed and easily irritated bulldog themed Nocturne. He acts very much street thug and is very obedient to RaccoonMask, however there are times where he either questions his authority during some more questionable commands or corrects him, however he more often than not goes ahead and follows his commands anyways. He is often considered a simple dumb brute, when in actuality he is just slow and clumsy, as shown he has been able to properly work machinery and follow RaccoonMask's orders with ease. History Backstory BulldogMask originally was a football player who by day was a sportsman but by night was a criminal who ruled the streets with an iron fist and was a minor crime boss. Eventually his crimes were finally revealed and he was ousted, but he managed to escape capture. He was later recruited into RaccoonMask's force and then later joined up with the Brotherhood of Shadowbloods. Debut: FlamingoMask's Grand Resurrection! Defeat BearMask!! BulldogMask first appeared near the end of the RP, appearing out of the dark shadows and firing his Sonic Bark at FlamingoMask, causing him to fall over. BulldogMask then advanced towards him. Man's Best Fiend BulldogMask continued his attack against FlamingoMask by repeatedly swinging his Shadow Bat around, attempting to crush FlamingoMask with it. When that didn't work he then fired his Sonic Bark against him, sending FlamingoMask back. As FlamingoMask got back up, BulldogMask then got out his Golden Brass Spiked Knuckles and then charged at him with them. FlamingoMask created his Flamingo Shield to block the hits. BulldogMask then slammed his Shadow Bat against two buildings, causing them to be destroyed and sending them falling down towards FlamingoMask. As one of the fallen debris from the crushed buildings pinned FlamingoMask down to the ground, BulldogMask ran up and was about to slam his Shadow Bat against him, only for FlamingoMask to fire Flamingo Beam at BulldogMask. BulldogMask then retreated for the time being. BulldogMask then reappeared down at RaccoonMask's bunker, giving RaccoonMask info that FlamingoMask was still around and that he (BulldogMask) had tried to kill him (FlamingoMask), but it failed. RaccoonMask however did not care about that however and wanted BulldogMask to carry out his operation instead. RaccoonMask then ordered BulldogMask to control over the people of Chicago's dogs and turn them into wild beasts; which BulldogMask did so and then headed out to do. At the city of Chicago, everyone was either out walking their dogs or taking them out to the park. It was a lovely day out and things were looking better, now that BearMask was gone and taken care of. While some put the pieces back from the damage BearMask had caused, the rest of the civilians were out playing with the dogs they owned. However....hiding in the trees, BulldogMask then appeared, using Shadow Manifest to stay hidden. BulldogMask then got acted out and fired eye lasers from his eyes, which are red in color. He fires the down at the dogs, however they don't explode or cut through or anything. Instead, once they hit the dogs, the dogs then become agitated, angry and carnivourous--nothing at all like they were a minute ago. Within seconds, the dogs then went wild and crazy, terrorizing and chasing off their masters. As the chaos ensued, BulldogMask appeared out his corner and laughed, then ran down, continuing his work farther out--intent on getting all of the dogs in the city to become ferocious beasts... As BulldogMask continued his work however, then FlamingoMask returned to face him, with MoleMask following him close behind. BulldogMask and FlamingoMask then chased each other around the streets, also avoiding some mass army of angry dogs. While FlamingoMask tells them to cut it out, BulldogMask encourages them some more to keep attacking. The two reached towards a manhole, where the two then rengaged combat, to which BulldogMask then slammed his Shadow Bat against FlamingoMask's head hard, sending him sliding towards the manhole. As BulldogMask walked closer towards him, a loud reptilian growl could be heard, scaring BulldogMask off. When most of the dogs were purified by Ultraman Cosmos, BulldogMask then reappeared to RaccoonMask and gave him the status report. RaccoonMask then gave BulldogMask some explosive collars to use on the dogs, beings that they couldn't control them anymore, they decided to simply blow them up. Soon BulldogMask and RaccoonMask arrived back into the center of Chicago, with BulldogMask holding onto the explosive device. BulldogMask was about to detonate the explosive collars, only then for CrocMask and FlamingoMask to reappear. CrocMask, Ultraman Cosmos and FlamingoMask then proceeded to fight off BulldogMask some more, before then BulldogMask then ran off, retreating for now. The Coup of the Century Pt. 1: All Hail RaccoonMask!! BulldogMask reappeared when he was present along with PigMask and GastornisMask at RaccoonMask's bunker. Beings that they were RaccoonMask's surviving associates, they were recruited into joining RaccoonMask's coup. All three of them agreed to doing so; BulldogMask in particular was all for it. BulldogMask then later followed RaccoonMask into the Shadowland Cave and then back to Chicago, where GastornisMask, PigMask and BulldogMask quickly got to work. The Coup of the Century Pt. 2: Chicago Rumble WIP The Coup of the Century Pt. 4: RaccoonMask's Last Stand WIP Abilities & Weapons * Dog Control: BulldogMask can take control over dogs. By doing so, he fires lasers from his eyes and shoots the directly into the eyes of dogs, which controls them. Under his control, any dog becomes aggressive and ax-crazy and completely obedient towards him. * Sonic Bark: BulldogMask can fire out an ultrasonic bark from his mouth, capable of shattering vehicles in one blow. * Shadow Bat: BulldogMask's main weapon of choice; a baseball bat made up of shadow energy that he can use to bash against his enemies. It's brute force is so strong that it can demolish a building in just one hit. * Belt Grenades: BulldogMask has many explosive grenades in his belt that he can use to throw at his enemies. * Shadow Manifest: A technique all members of the Brotherhood of Shadowblood members appear to be capable of using, BulldogMask can transform into a more shadowy form, allowing him to blend in the darkness, making him able to be unseen by many. He can also become intangible in this form, passing through walls. * Golden Spiky Brass Knuckles: BulldogMask is equipped with spiky golden brass knuckles that he can use to spike, punch and cut at his foes with. * Extraordinary Jumper: BulldogMask can jump up to high heights. * Explosive Collars: BulldogMask ha a ton of dog collars that are very explosive that he can put around many other dogs. In order for them to explode, he uses a detonator that he can use to activate all of the explosive collars. If detonated, it would be capable of destroying the entire city of Chicago, let alone killing all of the dogs wearing them. * Armor: BulldogMask wears very durable and spiky armor that he can use to deflect bullets or energy attacks done on him. Weaknesses * Light Energy: BulldogMask is weak to light energy. Trivia * BulldogMask is meant to be a reference to Gallibon the Destroyer's hometown mascot, which was also a bulldog. Said bulldog mascot also sported red, black and grey colors. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Category:Kaijin Category:Low Intelligence Category:Lawful Evil Category:Original Characters Category:Criminals Category:Minor Villains Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Deceased Category:Nocturne Category:Brotherhood of Nocturnes Category:Nocturnes with Mammal motifs